Pluto's Comeback
by bLAcKraBBit CHA-CHII 0615
Summary: Class Q is completely clueless about the fact that Pluto is back. They even have the time to fool around until Kyuu mysteriously disappears...Could Kyuu's disappearance be related to the new case given to them by Dan-sensei?..hope u read my 1st story..
1. Morning with the Renjo's

**Konnichiwa minna-san. Watashi wo namae wa charisse0615 desu.**

**This is my first story so I hope that you read it. Also please review...^ ^**

**MORNING**** WITH THE RENJO's**

It's morning again and seems as though the night only lasted for a few minutes. Meanwhile in the Renjo Residence, only Kyuu's loud snoring was heard which is the cause why Ryuu woke up. Mizue, Kyuu's mother, is still busy preparing their breakfast and smiling to herself because of Kyuu's snores.

"I wander if Ryuu's already awake? I guess I've got to do something about Kyuu's snores."

A few minutes later both Kyuu and Ryuu are racing down the stairs on who's going to be the first one to go to their seats. "Last one there got to treat the other some snacks." Kyuu said to Ryuu who did a flip and immediately passed Kyuu.

"Hey no fair Ryuu..! You're cheating." Kyuu whined.

Ryuu just smirked and said, "You didn't say that this is not allowed." With that he won against Kyuu and just sat down on his chair. "Don't forget our deal, okay?"

"Fine, but I won't lose to you ever again." Kyuu said with a disappointed but annoyed face.

Mizue readied their breakfast, some toasts with eggs and ham. "It sure is nice to see that you two are energetic today, as usual. But don't you think it's about time you two leave for school already?"

The two looked at each other then, to the wall clock. It's already 7:45 and their class starts at exactly 8. "OH NO, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Kyuu yelled as he and Ryuu got up of their chairs and headed to the door with their half-eaten toast. "Bye mom…Thanks for the meal..."

They ran as fast as they could s if they're being chased by some bulls. "This is entirely your fault, Kyuu..!" Ryuu complained while gasping for air.

"Why is it MY fault? Aren't you part to blame in it, too?" Kyuu replied.

"Me? What about you? You sleep like a baby AND when I tried to wake you up, you even kicked me and I fell straight for my face, flat!" Ryuu said with a face saying 'now whose fault do you think it is that we're late?'

"Uh-oh...well anyway let's just hurry….hehehehe…" was all that Kyuu could say. He felt guilty and from what Ryuu told him, he's really the one at fault.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Strange Mail

**STRANGE MAIL**

At long last, after running for almost 15 minutes, both Kyuu and Ryuu are able to make it on their 1st period wherein their teacher is none other than the strict (and cruel, as what most of the students see him as) Hongou. They are about to start their class when Mr. Dan, DDS' principal, entered the room. Everyone immediately stood up and greeted Mr. Dan. He nodded his head as a sign of greeting.

"Sorry for barging in like that and interrupting the class."He said.

Mr. Hongou walked towards the window, crossed his arms and said,"It's fine. You're going to give them another case, aren't you? So, please continue."

Mr. Dan looked at the class, "Yes. I'm here to give you your new assignment." he takes a deep breath and continued, "We received some strange mail the day before yesterday and we found out that it's a threatening letter. I don't think that it's just some childish prank or anything because it was written in crimson red and we suspected that it's blood."

Everyone gasped except for Ryuu and Mr. Hongou, who just looked intently at Mr. Dan. Meg was horrified on what she heard and whisper, "Who would do such a thing?"

"This is the content of the letter. You can read it and investigate about this strange mail. I can only count on this class since class A is still on handling the case in Shizuoka." Mr. Dan said, "Do your best. I'm counting on you to get to the bottom of this case and solve it."

The five of them looked at each other and with a determined look on their faces, they chorused, "You can count on us, Dan-sensei."

The class immediately looked for clues and some handprints. Kyuu read the mail while the others just listened to him.

It says: "Shut up. Shut up. Nice to meet you. Investigation.

But Kyuu mistakenly read it as, "Shusz upf. Shusz upf. Nize so mies yoh. Investigascion?" He raised one of his eyebrows. Kyuu's actually not good in reading English so the consequence of it is that he's not able to understand it very well.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh on Kyuu's stupidity. "WHAT? It wasn't my fault that I can't read English that good." Kyuu explained with an embarrased look but Kinta, Kazuma and Meg kept on laughing. "STOP LAUGHING!" he shouted in a much redder face. Ryuu sighed deeply as he snatched the paper from Kyuu to properly read the letter.

"It says shut up but why would the sender write nice to meet you? Also why mention about investigation?" Ryuu thought out loud. "I don't get it at all.."

Everyone stops laughing. "Maybe the sender is just a child who's playing some pranks on us." Kinta defended, "There's no point investigating this case if a child send it."

"You're not listening are you, Kinta?" Meg interrupted, "If it's a child, how would he know how to write English if even 'Kyuu here' can't even properly read or write English?" Meg continued while emphasizing Kyuu on her sentence. Kyuu protested on her back when he heard his name mentioned by Meg.

Kinta smirked and grabbed Kazuma, interrupting his work. "But MAYBE if the sender was like this techno-savvy pipsqueak here, he CAN definitely DO it."

Kazuma was enraged on what Kinta said, "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I WAS THE ONE WHO SENT THAT STUPID MAIL?", he shouted,"If it was me, I would've at least use my laptop to write something as trivial as this. And why would I even have the time to do such things if I have less time creating a game." he defended. Everyone agreed.

"Kazuma has a point there, Kinta" Meg said "And also if Dan-sensei said that it's a threatening letter then that means this is not a prank."

"Meg's right. But at least we've got some info now about the letter." Ryuu said. "But first we've got to find out where this letter came from. And~~-" Ryuu was interrupted when Kyuu's phone suddenly ring. The call was from Mizue so Kyuu immediately answer it.

"Mom? What's up?" answered Kyuu, "Now?...Yeah,sure...I'll go right away...Bye." then he hung up. Everyone was looking at Kyuu and was wondering who phoned him. Before anyone could ask Kyuu about the phonecall, he ran towards the door and said, "Sorry guys, I've to run some errands for my mom. I can't come with you guys today. Bye."

Everyone was left dumbfounded. What about the case?..The progress with the case would be really slow without Kyuu who always do the thinking. '_At least we still have Ryuu._..', was what everyone was thinking. "Ryuu go home first if I'm not back yet" was what echoed in the hallways as Kyuu dashes off somewhere.

**END OF CHAPTER 2 ^ ^**


	3. Another Case?

**CHAPTER 3: ANOTHER CASE?**

Everyone stared at the door, dumbfounded. Why would Kyuu leave without even saying a word? And once more, they got a case this time.

"O…kay…What was that?" Meg said without blinking. Ryu sighed. Kazuma's finger still pressing ka while Kinta has his mouth opened. You can tell that everyone's surprised that Kyuu dashes off somewhere. Everyone's panicking since Kyuu's not around to do the thinking and solving of the cases.

"I guess there's no point standing here." Ryuu said as he looked at the others. "Let's just continue searching for clues." Everyone calmed down all having the same thought, "Thank goodness Ryuu's still with us." Ryuu has a questioned look on his face.

"What's wrong with everyone today?" he thought.

Kyuu was huffing as he run to where his mom told him to meet with her. He's not really a fast runner and was always left behind because of this. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath then took off immediately.

He called for a taxi and told the driver to drive him to the train station. Kyuu immediately bought a ticket and waited for the train to arrive.

While waiting for the train, he decided to mail his friends saying that he's sorry that he can't come with them and that he's going to meet up with his mom. He looked at the clock and it says that it's already 9:28 am. "Time sure passed by quickly" he thought.

"Hmmm...Did mom said that that she's going somewhere today?" he asked himself, thinking very hard if by any chance his mom told him something important and forgot about it.

Kyuu boarded the train with uneasiness and suspicions as he sat on an empty chair near the door and just thought about the mail to distract himself.

Meanwhile, the others are still busy looking for more clues. Kazuma's trying to crack the mail but to no avail. They just don't get what the meaning of the mail is.

"Why don't we split up? Kinta and I will go and ask Mr. Dan about this letter." Ryuu suggested, "If by any chance we found something, we'll call you on your mobile, Meg." She nodded. "What about Kyuu?" She said with a worried look on face. Kinta and Kazuma looked at Ryuu.

"We'll inform him on our way there. You just concentrate on cracking this mail." Ryuu replied.

They all nodded in agreement with a determined look on their faces.

Ryuu and Kinta was about to leave when Nanami-sensei, the right hand man of Dan-sensei, stopped them on their tracks. They were all surprised to because it is very rare for them to see him not wearing any disguise. On top of that, he looked really tired and his white suit is not that neat anymore. His tie is crooked and he doesn't have his white hat with him. One can tell that he's really in a hurry to get there.

"Is there something wrong, Nanami-sensei?" Ryuu asked politely. Nanami tried to talk but couldn't because of exhaustion. He calmed himself down first before talking.

"There's an emergency." He said, "There's a case for you and it's the case that A Class had."

Everyone has a confused on their faces. "But were supposed to handle this mail incident, aren't we?" Meg defended.

"Also why give us the case that Class A we're given to?" Kazuma asked. "Why not let them handle it themselves? We're given this mail to solve by Dan-sensei."

"Yeah, pipsqueak here is right. Don't you trust them?" This time it's Kinta who's reasoning. "Isn't there case in Shizuoka?"

Nanami lowered his head. He has a dark look on his face. "They failed", was all he could say.

H-How could they fail?" Kinta asked, almost yelling. "Those guys are GENUISES!" he continued. Nanami kept quiet.

"What happened to them?" Ryuu asked.

Nanami paused for awhile before talking. "They're all in the hospital…." He replied.

**END OF CHAPTER 3 ^ ^**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT...**


	4. The Happenings

**Chapter 4: the happenings…**

As Kyuu got off the train, he looked around the platform as he headed to the exit. He walked for a bit passing some buildings and houses. After walking for almost 20 minutes, he stopped on his tracks. "I think I'm lost." was all he could say as he scratched his not itching head. It seems as though he's lost this time.

"Why would she go here and worst I've only been here twice!" he thought out loud. "Sometimes I wish I have Meg's photographic memory so I could remember where I've been to before."

Kyuu then decided to ask someone for directions but it's strange since there's nobody outside. Not a single person passed by and even the children, who are usually playing outside, are nowhere to be found. In other words, the place is completely deserted. There wasn't even a single noise heard except for Kyuu's whining and footsteps.

"Aw man, this DAY SUCKS!" Kyuu said, almost yelling. He's practically losing his patience.

Meanwhile the others were still shocked on what Nanami-sensei had told them. The room was filled with an eerie silence. Not even Kinta nor Kazuma made any noise. They were all quiet when Ryuu suddenly spoke.

"What do you mean they're all in the hospital?" Ryuu asked Nanami politely. He's as shocked as everyone is.

It took for quite some time before Nanami could summon up the courage to tell them what happened on the A class. He's still hesitating since Mr. Dan forbids him from telling anyone especially the Q class. He took a very deep breath before speaking.

"This is actually top secret since the culprit here is an infamous serial killer and Mr. Dan told me to keep it a secret from you guys as well." He started, "Saburamarou was the first one who's targeted. He was poisoned on the train on their way there."

"Hmph...I'm not surprised there since Saburamarou is easily fooled when it comes to his likings..." Kinta interrupted. Meg smacked him. "That's mean of you, Kinta! But I somehow agree on you there." Meg sheepishly said as Kinta had a sour face on his face because of the smack he received from Meg.

Nanami coughed as if trying to catch the attention of the two so he could tell them what exactly happened. Both Meg and Kinta fell silent as they continue to listen on Nanami.

"Gouda was shot on the stomach trying to save Kuniko. He lost a lot of blood but he will recover in a few days. Takeshi was knocked on his head by the culprit using a shovel." Nanami paused for awhile. "Kuniko went missing for a day and was found later in the evening near the riverbank with a knife sticking on her back. She was out of danger but she's still under observation. Shiramine was found in his room in the hotel they're staying wounded. The window was broken into pieces and was scattered on the floor with Shiramine's blood everywhere." He ended his explanation there.

Everyone stared at Nanami with a horrid look on their faces. They couldn't believe that the culprit was able to lay a hand on the members of the A class since they are all well-trained in martial arts.

"T-then w-what happened to Yukihira?" Meg asked. Her voice is shaking and she's trembling from head to toe. Everyone looked at Nanami, waiting for his reply.

"Yukihira suffered the worst. She was hit by a truck while trying to escape from the culprit but the worst part is, instead of sending her to the hospital the driver escaped. She was thrown in a cliff by the culprit. Luckily, she was still alive but she's still in the ICU right now and hasn't regained consciousness yet. Mr. Dan went to Shizuoka himself an hour ago to check on the A Class." He finished. He sat for awhile to rest because of exhaustion. It took for quite some time before the Q Class was able to react with what Nanami told them.

Meg fell on her knees and exclaimed, "That's HORRIBLE." She was scared but at the same time, nervous because they will soon handle the case themselves. What's more Kinta and Ryuu are the only one who knows Martial Arts and Kyuu's not with them. What If she and Kazuma were to be targeted? Meg just couldn't imagine them one by one sent to the hospital, just like what happened to Yukihira and the others. Tears start to form on her eyes. She's frantically panicking. She's not the only one who's actually panicking. Everyone is. Who wouldn't? They'll risk their lives just for the case they know they're going to fail and the fact that even the A Class failed and was all sent to the hospital sank on their minds.

Everyone was hesitating if they will take the case or not. But even if they were to hesitate, they don't have the right to refuse since they were chosen as Dan-sensei's successor in the near future.

Suddenly, Ryuu's phone rang surprising everyone. It was the message Kyuu sent a while ago. It says:

_**Subject: SORRY **_

_**Hey, guys. Sorry about leaving without a word back then. Mom called me and she wants me to meet with her, you see... I'll be gone for quite some time but I promise that I'll come as soon as I can… ^ ^**_

_**KYUU**_

Meg rose in anger forgetting about the frightening story that Nanami-sensei had told them. "WHY THAT KYUU… GOING ON HIS OWN ACCORD AND FORGETTING ABOUT THE CASE…" Meg yelled on top of her lungs, releasing all her stress on Kyuu. "I OUGHT TO PUNCH HIM WHEN I SEE HIM!" she had a scary look on her face which made the boys backed away from her.

"_Kyuu's a dead meat."_ was all they thought.

"Where's Kyuu?" Nanami suddenly asked. He had an angry look on his face. Everyone was surprised with his sudden change of attitude. Ryuu just answered that Kyuu didn't mentioned anything about it.

Nanami gritted his teeth as he almost yelled, "WHY DID YOU LET HIM LEAVE? DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT THEY'RE BACK AND THAT THEY'RE TARGET IS KYUU!" he couldn't control himself any longer. He was really frustrated. It took him for a minute to realize what he has done and immediately covered his mouth. Everyone is now confused and curious about what he said. They then, asked a lot of questions about why and how.

He finally gave in then answered, "It's because Kyuu is…."

Meanwhile Kyuu's still wandering around the street looking for people to ask for directions. He spotted a girl with a waist-length wavy black hair walking down the road with a worried look on her face. She seems to be lost as well. When she spotted Kyuu, she brightened up and immediately ran towards him.

"_Hey there…I just want to ask you for some directions. I'm looking for the train station, you see and I seem to be lost in these streets."_ She spoke in English. Kyuu sweat dropped. He doesn't understand a single thing she says. Kyuu backed away two steps. The girl was confused.

"_Hey don't worry. I'm not someone suspicious or anything. Anyway, my name is Krizzele Reyes. I'm from the Philippines and I'm supposed to leave at noon." _she explained as she reached her hand to shake hands with him but Kyuu run away as fast as he could to get away from the girl, whom he cannot even understand a single word she says. Krizzele sweat dropped as she tried to call for him but Kyuu seems to not hear her and just continued running.

When he thought that he's already far away from the girl, he stopped to catch his breath.

"That girl is weird…Or is it just me? I should pay more attention in English instead of sleeping…" he muttered under his breath.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

PLEASE REVIEW ^ ^

Well anyway about the new character...It's actually my classmate...^ ^

And also sorry for the delay in uploading...


End file.
